seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Festival
From the Publisher MyTona: Welcome to the long-awaited update! All of Darkwood is looking forward to the Flower Festival held in honor of the Orchid of the Dark Forest—a flower that blooms only once every hundred years. But the forces of the Curse have disrupted the citizens' plans. What's new: * The Flower Festival event * The Valentine's Card event * 100 new quests * New location: Flower Hall * Even more event rewards, even easier to get them! * Game bug fixes * Festive decoration The 2017 Valentine's Update Happy Valentine's Day! Take in the floral delights and enjoy the perfumed air. And you may even see love bloom! The 2017 Valentine's Update went live on February 3, 2017. The update introduced the new Flower Festival and Valentine's Card events and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Flower Hall, along with 100 new Quests and 16 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update were awarded with 5 free rubies. Flower Festival Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from February 3rd to complete the 3 special timed challenges in the Flower Festival to win its unique rewards. This is the 14th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Note: The update made significant changes to these timed challenges by dividing each challenge into 5 stages and rewarding players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Flower Hall to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. The new male and female avatars are dressed in romantic Georgian clothing and will be wonderful reminders of the successful completion of the Flower Festival event. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is now divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Belgian Waffles at stage 1, Cake at stage 2, Salad at stage 3, Grilled Fish at stage 4, and Tool Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Gift of Flowers Chest and Secret Garden Casket. The Gift of Flowers Chest contains various talismans and energy boosters. Once won, the Gift of Flowers Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Secret Garden Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is now divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Antique Box at stage2, Cake at stage 3, Carved Box at stage 4, and Rare Chest at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Ruby Hearts by banishing the new event Creatures/ Monsters to win the Lotus of Love Talisman and Jolly Fellows Picture. The Lotus of Love Talisman multiplies the energy restoration rate by 5 and increases experience earned for exploring locations by 50% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is now divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Coffee a la Vienne at stage 2, Belgian Waffles at stage 3, Cake at stage 4, and Salad at stage 5. Completion of the overall Flower Festival challenge, all 3 tasks, will award the Player with the Queen of Flowers medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Creatures The Jolly Fellows are 3 new event creatures to banish. These mischievous rascals are looking to spoil Valentine's Day for the lovelorn residents of Darkwood. Help save Valentine's Day by banishing these creatures! *Secret Admirer is annoying the ladies with unwanted love notes. *Candy Stealer is stealing all the Valentines sweets. *Heart Thief is looking for love and out to steal hearts. Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event creatures. Banishing them will award the new fixers required to combine the new collections. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Flower Festival challenge or by time running out. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the special event chest Treasure of Flowers from the Store. Valentine's Card Challenge Oh no! The postman has lost the city's valentines! Help find the missing valentine's cards to save Valentine's Day for the residents of Darkwood! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from February 10, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Valentine's Card in order to win the special rewards. Valentine's Cards are found by successfully playing either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Valentine's Cards per win. * Collect 25 Valentine's Cards to win 1 Pink Cupcakes - restores 180 energy * Collect 125 Valentine's Cards to win 1 Candy Hearts - restores 300 energy * Collect 250 Valentine's Cards to win 1 Fire Crystal - regenerates energy 10x faster for 2 hours * Collect 400 Valentine's Cards to win 1 Raspberry Heart - restores 600 energy * Collect 600 Valentine's Cards to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour Valentine's Day Gift from MyTona On February 14, 2017, MyTona gave Players a sweet gift of energy to celebrate Saint Valentine's Day. Players who logged into the game received the following: * Energy * Pink Cupcakes * Raspberry Hearts * Flowers Update Changes The Valentine's Update made a number of other notable changes to the game: * House of Toys became a Premium Location and its special access item Golden Bells can now be received as a bonus reward for vising Friends and from the trophies. * Winter Park is now a regular Hidden Object Location; it no longer requires the special access item Ice Cube to play, only energy. * The hidden objects in several locations have been renamed. * The Player's experience bar is now visible when visiting friends. * The loading screen and desktop artwork have been changed to a Valentine's Day theme. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough